batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Torch Song
| number = 12 | image = File:Torch Song.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = June 13, 1998 | director = Curt Geda | writer = Rich Fogel | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Over the Edge | next1 = Love is a Croc | previous2 = Love is a Croc | next2 = The Ultimate Thrill }} :"Forgive me for being so forward, sir, but do you really want to go out in public like that? I was thinking of something a bit more... durable." ::- Alfred Pennyworth Torch Song is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. Is is notable for introducing Firefly, a classic enemy of Batman from the comics, to the series. Firefly is the first original enemy introduced in the new show, in production order. "Torch Song" is the 10th produced episode and the 12th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot Bruce Wayne goes on a date to a concert of Cassidy, the latest pop music sensation and comes across Barbara Gordon. The show is about to start, but backstage, Cassidy is having an argument with the pyrotechnics expert, whom she used to date. The man by the name of Garfield Lynns is frustrated with Cassidy for ending their relationship, but she cuts him off by telling him that they have a show to do and that it is going to be his last. Enraged, Garfield returns to the pyrotechnic console and the show starts normally. However, when Cassidy is surrounded by fire on the stage, Garfield creates a rising wall of fire around her and the entire stage starts burning. Cassidy's manager tries to stop Garfield, but Lynns creates more fire, burning the entire stage with Cassidy trapped inside. The crowd starts to disperse and Bruce is unable to help without giving away his secret to his date, but fortunately, Batgirl goes into action and saves Cassidy as the entire place collapses in flames. After the incident, the police goes to Lynns' place to arrest him for causing the fire, but when Detective Harvey Bullock breaks in, they find the place empty. Upon further investigation, they find one of the walls filled with images of Cassidy and several candles arranged as a shrine to her. Lynns is actually in another part of town, building something that will help him get revenge against Cassidy and others. Later, Cassidy talks to her manager in order to organize a new show in another place in Gotham, but as they decide the location, Cassidy receives a strange message that burns in her hands after reading it. Ignoring the ominous threat, Cassidy goes to the night club to make another show, but the place is attacked by Lynns, who now wears a fire-proof suit with a jetpack and a fire gun. Lynns burns the place and as the crowd leaves the building screaming, Batman and Batgirl notice the disturbance and go into action. Cassidy is cornered by Lynns, but Batman shows up and attacks Lynns while Batgirl saves Cassidy and the rest of the people trapped in the building. Batman and Lynns are left alone inside the burning place and Lynns reveals his new identity as Firefly before leaving the place using his jetpack. Batman uses his Batrope to grab Firefly, but only manages to be pulled out of the burning building before Firefly cuts the rope with fire, causing Batman to drop helplessly to the streets. Cassidy returns to her place, where her manager has placed extra security. However and despite the security measures, Batman gets inside and interrogates Cassidy about Lynns and their past relationship. Cassidy explains the situation and tries to get Batman's protection by offering special favors, but after learning what he needed, Batman leaves the place unnoticed, much to Cassidy's disgust. The next morning, Barbara finds information about Lynns and a possible hideout. At night, Batman and Batgirl go to the place to investigate, but find that it is empty except for several explosives. Batman finds a box of matches as the only clue, but he fails to warn Batgirl of a possible trap when she turns on the lights of the place. The switch was actually a detonator for all the explosives placed in the building and soon, Batman and Batgirl find themselves trapped in a burning building with no way out. Meanwhile, Cassidy is recording at the studio when the place is suddenly filled with smoke and everyone evacuates the building. Cassidy is the last to leave and as the building is full of smoke, she gets help from someone she cannot see. The man is Firefly and he takes Cassidy with him away from the place, while her manager and the rest of the crew can only watch Firefly taking the unconscious Cassidy away using his jetpack. Back at the burning building, Batman creates another explosion that clears a way out of the place, but as they jump out of the fire, the building collapses and some of the debris falls on Batgirl, leaving her seriously injured. Barbara awakes in the Batcave as Alfred takes care of her wounds. She insists that she is ready to go back to the streets, but her weak body shows otherwise. Batman leaves Barbara under Alfred's care while he goes out to stop Firefly after the news of the abduction have spread across the city. Batman knows the location of the villain thanks to the box of matches he found. However, before Batman leaves the batcave, Alfred suggests him to wear something more durable. Moments later at Firefly's hideout, he tells Cassidy how he plans to burn Gotham to ashes using a gel he developed that burns through everything. He intends to eliminate the city and take Casssidy elsewhere, but as he releases the gel to the sewers of Gotham, he is attacked by Batman. Firefly uses his fire gun against the Dark Knight, but this time it is useless, as Batman is wearing a special heat-resistant Batsuit. Batman and Firefly start fighting and their struggle creates fire that reaches the burning gel before it has reached the sewers of Gotham. Firefly tries to stop the ever increasing fire, but his efforts are useless as the whole place is slowly consumed by fire. Batman takes Cassidy with him to the streets as the building blows up in flames. Firefly tries to escape using his jetpack, but a massive billboard falls on top of him and he is knocked unconscious. With Firefly captured, Cassidy tries to resume her normal activities and due to the recent events, her manager believes it would be appropriate to call her next projects anything that is related to fire. However, Cassidy realizes that she has developed a serious fear of fire as she panics at the sight of even the smallest flames. Cast Notes & Trivia * Batgirl makes reference to the WB television show Pinky and the Brain when talking to Bruce on the phone. * The smoke gun Batman uses at one point is similar to Mister Freeze's freeze gun, which he used in Batman: The Animated Series. * Karla DeVito, who voices Cassidy, is a singer in real life, as is Jane Wiedlin, who voices Bruce's rocker date, Shannon. * Officer Vincenzo is probably a reference to Darren Vincenzo; an editor of the Batman comic books during the 90s. * The character of Howlin' Jake is a definite tribute/caricature of real-life radio personality Wolfman Jack, who was known for his gravelly sounding voice. * The climax scene of this episode was used as a cutscene in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery TS 01 - Concert.jpg TS 02 - Shannon.png TS 03 - Barbara.jpg TS 04 - Garfield Lynns.jpg TS 05 - Lynns and Cassidy.jpg TS 06 - Cassidy.jpg TS 07 - Batgirl.jpg TS 08 - Gotham.jpg TS 09 - Cass.jpg TS 10 - Harvey Bullock.jpg TS 11 - Cassidy.jpg TS 12 - Cass.jpg TS 13 - Rock Out.jpg TS 14 - Firefly.jpg TS 15 - Firefly.jpg TS 16 - Firefly.jpg TS 17 - Firefly.jpg TS 18 - Firefly.jpg TS 19 - Batman Batgirl.jpg TS 20 - Batman Cassidy.jpg TS 21 - Cassidy Batman.jpg TS 22 - Cassidy.png TS 23 - Batman and Cassidy.jpg TS 24 - Cassidy.jpg TS 25 - Cassidy.jpg TS 26 - Batman.jpg TS 27 - Fireproof Batsuit.jpg TS 28 - Batman Armor.jpg TS 29 - Batman.jpg TS 30 - Batman.jpg TS 31 - Batman saves Cassidy.jpg TS 32 - Firefly.jpg TS 33 - News.jpg TS 34 - Fire.jpg TS 35 - Cassidy.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Character Debut Episodes